


De Chismes Celestiales...

by Spei_Stella



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: About Damn Time!, Cameos, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Friendship, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Overprotective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella





	De Chismes Celestiales...

—Hey, Balthy, Gadreel: ¿Escucharon lo que dicen?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Crawly tiene novio.

—**¿¡Qué!?** / **¿¡De verdad!? **

—¡Todos sus conocidos lo están comentando! ¿Cómo es que no se enteraron?

—¿Y tú como lo sabes, Gabriel?

—Me lo dijo Miguel, a quien se le dijo Adam Winchester, a quien se le comentó Dagon, a quien le informó Belcebú que escuchó por accidente cuando Adam Young le decía a su amiga Pepper que un par de días antes había ido a visitarlo a su departamento sin avisar y…

—¿¡Y qué!?

—¡Y se estaba revolcando con un tipo! Y eso no es todo: ¡Lo hacían en el piso de la sala!

—¿Vas en serio?

—Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de Crawly, es el demonio más elegante y compuesto con el que me haya cruzado.

—¿Ustedes creen que bromearía con algo así?

—Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse que Crawly encontrara a alguien tarde o temprano… Él **_es_** la Encarnación de la Tentación después de todo.

—¡Oigan, ya! ¡Recuerden que en el fondo aún es nuestro hermano menor! ¡Su generación fue la penúltima, los únicos más jóvenes son el grupo de Castiel!

—Tienes razón… Lo que me recuerda… No quiero imaginarme como debe estar Azirafel con todo esto…

—¿Por qué lo dices, Balthy?

—No es ningún secreto lo sobreprotector que es hacia la Serpiente…

—Pues, la verdad, no creo que esté muy molesto o sorprendido con la noticia...

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque con el que Crawly se estaba revolcando cuando Adam lo encontró, era Azirafel.


End file.
